Warriors Chat Room!
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: What happens when Warriors are introduced to phones, houses, and televisions? The same thing that would happen if they made themselves group chats! Cats are set according to age, unlike Warriors High. Read along and have fun!
1. Firestar's Family

**Warriors Chat Room**

**Okay, I've been wanting to this this for a while. I'll update whenever I feel like it (which will hopefully be a lot). Basically, your favourite warriors characters go online and have fun texting time! Please enjoy! P.S. I am not going to use texting language for the benefit of others. Usernames will be at the bottom of the page.**

**Flame4Ever entered the chat room.**

**Flame4Ever: **Is anyone on?

**SandyGirl entered the chat room.**

**SandyGirl: **I am now.

**Flame4Ever: **Nice user name.

**SandyGirl: **It's better than yours!

**HotStuff entered the chat room.**

**Flame4Ever: **Who is HotStuff?

**HotStuff: **Your son-in-law.

**SandyGirl: **Oh Crowfeather!

**Flame4Ever: **Hi Crowfeather!

**HotStuff: **It's Bramblestar!

**SandyGirl: **Then what's with the username?

**HotStuff: **Hey! I am very hot!

**SquirrelGirl entered the chat room.**

**SquirrelGirl: **No, not really.

**HotStuff: **Thanks a lot, Squirrelflight.

**SquirrelGirl: **Anytime! :P :)

**SandyGirl: **I like your username, Squirrelflight.

**SquirrelGirl: **Thanks Mom!

**MedicineCatAtHeart entered the chat room.**

**BlindBoy entered the chat room.**

**MedicineCatAtHeart: **Hey everyone!

**BlindBoy: **Can someone please tell me what my username is? Lionblaze made it.

**Flame4Ever: **Your name is BlindBoy.

**SquirrelGirl: **It's BlindBoy.

**MedicineCatAtHeart: **Isn't anyone going to say hello to me?

**SquirrelGirl: **Hey sis!

**Flame4Ever: **Hi.

**SandyGirl: **Hi.

**HotStuff: **YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A CAT YOU MADE MY MATE TAKE IN YOUR KITS I CAN't BELIEVE YOU

**MedicineCatAtHeart: **…

**SquirrelGirl: **Come on, Leafpool, let's go on a private chat.

**SquirrelGirl left the chat room.**

**MedicineCatAtHeart left the chat room.**

**BlindBoy changed his name to ILoveSticks3.**

**Flame4Ever: **Interesting username, Jayfeather.

**SandyGirl: **By the way, how do you know what we're saying?

**ILoveSticks3: **Siri reads out the texts to me.

**HotStuff: **Cool, foster son.

**ILoveSticks3: **Thanks, foster dad.

**UKnowULoveMe entered the chat room.**

**UKnowULoveMe: **Hey party people!

**SandyGirl: **Who are you?

**Flame4Ever: **Copy what she said.

**ILoveSticks3: **It's Lionblaze.

**HotStuff: **Oh that makes sense.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Darn it, Jayfeather! How'd you know?

**ILoveSticks3: **I know everything… MWAHAHA.

**SandyGirl: **You got your creepiness from Firestar or Crowfeather, not me.

**HotStuff: **Leaving now, got a date with destiny!

**SandyGirl: **Squirrelflight's coming over for dinner…

**Flame4Ever: **You're cheating on my daughter!

**HotStuff: **Oops…

**HotStuff left the chat room.**

**UKnowULoveMe: **Well that was interesting.

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome entered the chat room.**

**ILoveSticks3: **I'll give you one guess on who that is.

**SandyGirl: **Hollyleaf.

**Flame4Ever: **Hollyleaf.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Hollyleaf.

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **Oh come on!

**SandyGirl: **Flame4Ever, we better leave now to prepare for dinner.

**Flame4Ever: **Good point. Goodbye, grandchildren!

**SandyGirl left the chat room.**

**Flame4Ever left the chat room.**

**UKnowULoveMe: **That was convenient.

**ILoveSticks3: **I have to leave too, homework.

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **I'll come over, Jayfeather!

**ILoveSticks3: **No way!

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **I'll bring cookies!

**ILoveSticks3: **Can you be here in 5 minutes?

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **Sure!

**ILoveSticks3 left the chat room.**

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome left the chat room.**

**UKnowULoveMe: **I want cookies too… :(

**UKnowULoveMe left the chat room.**

**USER NAMES**

**Flame4Ever: **Firestar

**SandyGirl: **Sandstorm

**HotStuff: **Bramblestar

**SquirrelGirl: **Squirrelflight

**MedicineCatAtHeart: **Leafpool

**BlindBoy/ILoveSticks3: **Jayfeather

**UKnowULoveMe: **Lionblaze

**WarriorCodeIsAwesome: **Hollyleaf

**Hope you liked it! Suggestions? Appreciation? Reviews? Tell me who you want to see chat! Give me themes!**


	2. The 'Gang'

**Warriors Chat Room!**

**Voila- another chapter! Is there anyone in particular you want to see chatting? Just review please! Ahem- A user by the name catspats31 says that I am breaking the content guideline. However, I find this humorous and I have seen many, many chat rooms. Search up 'chat room' and you'll find hundreds. In my opinion, I love this style of writing and I will continue. I will attempt to add a bit more… "writing" and not just chats. :(**

**IHeartMyself entered the chat room.**

**IHeartMyself: **Ivypool? You were supposed to be here 2 minutes and 37 seconds ago!

**PoisonIvy entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **Is that you, Dovewing?

**IHeartMyself: **Who else is so fabulously awesome enough to make an appearance?

**PoisonIvy: **Anyone BUT you.

Dovewing snorted from behind her IPaw Touch and typed in words directed to her sister.

**IHeartMyself: **That is so rude of you! Do you want to come over for dinner or not?

**PoisonIvy: **Actually, I don't.

Ivypool sighed at her sister's Mary Sue appearance. She was so annoying…

**TheHotOne entered the chat room.**

**IHeartMyself: **It's my Tigerhearty!

**TheHotOne: **Hello, Ivypool!

**PoisonIvy: **Breezepelt!

**IHeartMyself: **What's with the user name? And Ivypool, you seem excited to see him…

**PoisonIvy: **Shut up, Poowing.

**TheHotOne: **I am so hot, Dovewing, and, thanks Ivypool! Poowing! Ha ha. Classic.

**IHeartMyself: **Poowing! That is so rude! Ivypool, you are so not coming to dinner tonight!

**PoisonIvy: **Oh, no.

**TheHotOne: **You were going to dinner at Poowing's? I feel so bad for you!

**PoisonIvy: **Thank you for your sympathy. :(

**IHeartMyself: **Was that sarcasm?

**PoisonIvy: **Of course not.

**IHeartMyself: **Was THAT sarcasm?

**PoisonIvy: **YES!

**IHeartMyself: **Was _that _sarcasm?

**PoisonIvy: **My lord StarClan…

Breezepelt face-paws over Dovewing's stupidity.

**TheHotOne: **Poowing needs help.

**TheHotterOne entered the chat room.**

**IHeartMyself:** Now THAT'S my Tigerheart!

**TheHotterOne: **Of course, my precious dove!

**PoisonIvy: **Cut the sweet talks, Tigerheart.

**TheHotOne: **I hate your user name.

**TheHotterOne: **Ditto! :)

**Bumblebee entered the chat room.**

**Bumblebee: **Tigerheart! She is MY girlfriend!

**TheHotterOne: **I thought we were dating!

**IHeartMyself: **Bumblestripe?

**PoisonIvy: **This should be interesting.

**TheHotOne: **Where's the popcorn when you need it?

Someone gleefully rubbed their hands together. Then they got to work on hacking a certain somebody's account…

**TheHottestOne entered the chat room.**

**Hazel498 entered the chat room.**

**IceGirl entered the chat room.**

**IHeartMyself changed their user name to Poowing.**

**Poowing: **What the heck? I did not do that!

**PoisonIvy:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**TheHotOne: **XD XD XD OMG THANK YOU WHOEVER DID THAT

**TheHottestOne: **No problem, my friends. I thrive only on your entertainment. Hacking accounts is my specialty!

**Hazel498: **That's my awesome boyfriend! XD

**PoisonIvy: **You're Foxleap? YOU ARE AMAZING! :D

**Poowing: **And I can't change my name back! I HATE YOU FOXLEAP!

**TheHottestOne: **But how can anyone hate me? I'm awesome!

**TheHotOne: **He's right. That was hilarious. I've never laughed so much in my life! My room mate is looking at me like I'm an idiot.

**IceGirl: **Well, Breezepelt, you kind of are. YEAH FOXLEAP! Love ya bro!

**Poowing: **What the heck? My instagram account is hacked too! My name is now Poowing_Pooface!

**TheHotterOne: **Well, even if she was my ex, that was hilarious.

**Bumblebee: **Yeah. Poowing- I mean Dovewing, we're through.

**Poowing: **WHAT? You can't leave me, gorgeously amazing beautiful me!

**TheHotterOne: **You told me you were dating me, and we had to keep it secret, because of Bumblestripe getting jealous.

**Bumblebee: **You told me the same thing, but for Tigerheart.

**Poowing: **But… Why…

**Poowing left the chat room.**

**TheHotterOne: **Gotta go. See ya.

**TheHotterOne left the chat room.**

**Bumblebee: **I'm leaving too. Briarlight lost a crutch in the elevator again.

**Bumblebee left the chat room.**

**IceGirl: **Well that was fun.

**Hazel498: **I agree, I have the best boyfriend ever!

**PoisonIvy: **Foxleap, you are pretty awesome. She got what she deserved.

**TheHotOne: **Yeah, copy Ivypool.

**TheHottestOne: **Why thank you, my adoring fans!

**TheHotOne: **Hey Ivy, want to go see a movie in 20 minutes?

**PoisonIvy: **Sure!

**Hazel498: **Ooooooooo

**TheHottestOne: **What one of Dovewing's accounts should I hack next?

**PoisonIvy: **Foxleap, hack snapchat and Facebook. Bye guys!

**PoisonIvy left the chat room.**

**TheHotOne left the chat room.**

**IceGirl: **Got to go- homework.

**Hazel498: **Same here. :(

**TheHottestOne: **Nonsense! I'll do your homework, Hazletail, then we can go to the same movie as Breezepelt and Ivypool and take photos for black mail!

**Hazel498: **I love you!

**TheHottestOne: **I love you too!

**IceGirl left the chat room.**

**Hazel498 left the chat room.**

**TheHottestOne left the chat room.**

**USER NAMES**

**PoisonIvy: **Ivypool

**IHeartMyself/Poowing: **Dovewing

**TheHotOne: **Breezepelt

**TheHotterOne: **Tigerheart

**TheHottestOne: **Foxleap

**Bumblebee: **Bumblestripe

**Hazel498: **Hazeltail

**IceGirl: **Icecloud

**Hope you enjoyed! I certainly did XD Poowing!**


	3. The Dark Forest

**Warriors Chat Room**

**I know, it's been forever. But some reviewer (who literally reeks of awesomeness) asked me to post another chapter. Thank you, you awesome reviewer who PMed me!**

**So here we are, another chapter! Thanks to those of you who gave me ideas! All ideas are very appreciated!**

**Hawkfrost entered the chat room.**

**Hawkfrost: **Dad, I got another recruit.

**Hawkfrost: **Dad? Are you on?

**Hawkfrost:** Daddddddddddd?

**Hawkfrost:** Father!

**EvilLeader entered the chat room.**

**EvilLeader:** If you don't shut up I'll broil you in stew with broccoli and cauliflower.

Hawkfrost gasps as he reads the latest text.

**Hawkfrost:** No! Not the broccoli! Anything but broccoli!

**EvilLeader:** I said to shut up!

**Hawkfrost:** I'm texting, not talking.

Tigerstar grins evilly at his son's smart mouth texting.

**EvilLeader:** I taught you well.

**Hawkfrost:** I had a great teacher.

Tigerstar laughs from behind the screen.

**EvilLeader:** Of course you did! You had ME!

**EvilLeader:** Could you fix your user name? It's too… bland.

**Hawkfrost changed his username to SonOfEvilLeader.**

**EvilLeader:** Hawkfrost, you've been promoted from third in command to my second in command.

**SonOfEvilLeader:** Yesssss thanks

**EvilLeader:** ANDDDD you've been demoted. Never say thanks.

**SonOfEvilLeader:** Sorry.

**EvilLeader:** ANDDDDDD you've been demoted even further. You are now fourth in command. Never say sorry.

**SonOfEvilLeader:** I knew that!

**Death2Bluestar entered the chat room.**

**EvilLeader: **How nice of you to join us, Thistleclaw.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Hey Thistleclaw.

**Death2Bluestar: **Is my hate for Bluestar that obvious?

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Didn't you mate with her sister?

**Death2Bluestar: **Yeah, but she's actually nice. Snowfur never should have died, and StarClan never lets me see her. Besides, I needed some kin in the Clan to take after me, right?

**Death2Bluestar: **Speaking of which, why did you promote Hawkfrost in the first place, Tigerstar?

**EvilLeader: **Because the user name was awesome.

**Death2Bluestar: **I see. What place am I?

**EvilLeader: **You are second. Hawkfrost pushed you down to third, then bumped you back up to second with his… mistakes.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Hey!

**EvilLeader: **Wait. Thistleclaw, did you just mention the…. place that sent us here and we are trying to kill?

**Death2Bluestar: **Briefly, why?

**EvilLeader: **THISTLECLAW YOU ARE DEMOTED TO MY 77th IN COMMAND HOW DARE YOU MENTION THAT DREADED PLACE I'LL HAVE YOUR EARS SHREDDED

**SonOfEvilLeader: **And this just got real!

**EvilLeader: **Stay out of this.

**Death2Bluestar:** Well that was harsh. I'm leaving.

**Death2Bluestar left the chat room.**

**EvilLeader: **Good riddance.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **You said it, father.

**First-in-command entered the chat room.**

**First-in-command: **Greetings, Tigerstar.

**EvilLeader: **Same to you.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Sorry, but who are you?

**EvilLeader: **It's Mapleshade. Duh.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Oh. My deepest apologies, Mapleshade.

**First-in-command: **Next time, you'd be wise to remember.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Now that Thistleclaw's gone… Am I third in command?

**EvilLeader: **Actually, second, my son. I realized that the cat- er, person- I put as my second in command was a back stabbing, betraying, evil, lying, cheating fool.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Yes! Victory! By the way, was it Darkstripe?

**PureEvil entered the chat room.**

**EvilLeader: **Yes, it was Darkstripe. Oh, Darkstripe? You are not pure evil! Change your user name!

**PureEvil: **But I am evil! There is nothing to prove I'm not!

**First-in-command: **Oh, where do I start?

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Quite right, Mapleshade.

**EvilLeader: **You sided with Scourge after I died!

**PureEvil: **All I wanted was Firestar dead. Even you couldn't do that!

**EvilLeader: **Now that was a low blow.

**PureEvil: **I'm more evil than you! I tried to kill a kit! Yes, a KIT!

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Where's the popcorn when you need it?

**First-in-command: **I have cookies.

**EvilLeader: **Get out of here, Darkstripe. I accomplished more than you ever will.

**PureEvil: **Ouch.

**PureEvil: **I will be back!

**PureEvil left the chat room.**

**First-in-command: **Well, that was entertaining.

**EvilLeader: **You said you found a Dark Forest recruit, Hawkfrost?

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Yes. Her name is Ivypaw.

**EvilLeader: **What weakness are you preying on?

**SonOfEvilLeader: **She feels like a shadow to her sister, who all the senior warriors go to and her leader pays attention to. She feels upset and… An echo.

**First-in-command: **Very good, Hawkfrost.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **I know, Mapleshade. Your approval is welcomed.

**EvilLeader: **You're being very careful to avoid the word, 'thank you'.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **And I am succeeding.

**First-in-command: **I have to go. I'm going to haunt some poor cat's dreams. Have fun.

**EvilLeader: **Good bye, Mapleshade.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Good bye.

**First-in-command left the chat room.**

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Good bye, father. I'm off to stalk Ivypaw.

**EvilLeader: **Good luck.

**SonOfEvilLeader: **Good bye.

**EvilLeader left the chat room.**

**SonOfEvilLeader left the chat room.**

**USERNAMES:**

**EvilLeader: **Tigerstar

**Hawkfrost/ SonOfEvilLeader: **Hawkfrost

**Death2Bluestar: **Thistleclaw

**First-in-command: **Mapleshade

**PureEvil: **Darkstripe

**Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. For you guys :)

**Wow, who'd ever thought I'd update this again? I guess just a burst of inspiration :) Thanks to those who believe in me! You guys are so super nice, you know that?**

**Just for that, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed this story. Enjoy :)**

**DoveIsAwesome entered the chat room.**

**DoveIsAwesome: **Who was I supposed to meet here?

**PoisonIvy entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **Wait, what are you doing here?

**DoveIsAwesome: **I could ask you the same thing!

**PoisonIvy: **I was invited!

**DoveIsAwesome: **You? I thought this was a gathering for people with extraordinary talents are a gorgeous face.

**PoisonIvy: **…So what are you doing here?

**YourFavouriteGinger entered the chat room.**

**YourFavouriteGinger: **Ha ha! BURNED!

**DoveIsAwesome: **Rude!

**PoisonIvy: **Foxleap, right?

**DoveIsAwesome: **…Oh lord

**YourFavouriteGinger: **The one and only. I see Dovewing- sorry, Poowing- hasn't forgotten her latest escapade.

**DoveIsAwesome: **I'll get you back someday!

**YourFavouriteGinger: **Yeah, right.

**PoisonIvy: **Back on topic! So we all were invited to this chat at this time. Who invited us?

**Sticks entered the chat room.**

**GoldenBoy entered the chat room.**

**ColdAsIce entered the chat room.**

**WarriorCodeLover entered the chat room.**

**TheBestTomInTheEntireUniverse entered the chat room.**

**CinderGirl entered the chat room.**

**PoppysOnFrost entered the chat room.**

**SweetAndSpicy entered the chat room.**

**Hazel308 entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **…Well, that's a whole damn friggin lot of people.

**DoveIsAwesome: **Wait, so you all were invited too?

**Sticks: **Oh, Dovewing's here?

**CinderGirl: **I didn't realize there'd be so many people.

**ColdAsIce: **I though this chat was for _special _people.

**TheBestTomInTheUniverse: **Yeah, why is she here?

**DoveIsAwesome: **I'M JUST AS AWESOME, OBVIOUSLY MORE THAN THE REST OF YOU POOPHEADS!

**Hazel308: **How'd you like your username changed again?

**DoveIsAwesome: **Yeah right, like you could.

**Hazel308: **Watch me.

**DoveIsAwesome 's username has been changed to Poowing.**

**YourFavouriteGinger: **I have taught you well.

**Hazel308: **Love ya too!

**Poowing: **GOSH FRIGGING DARN IT

**PoppyOnFrost: **Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**PoisonIvy: **It's been a while since I laughed that much XD

**ColdAsIce: **Foxleap and Hazeltail are like, THE power couple!

**EvilEpicLeader entered the chat room.**

**EvilEpicLeader: **Welcome, everyone.

**Hazel308: **Who are you?

**SweetAndSpicy: **…Firestar?

**WarriorCodeLover: **No, Firestar's too good and moral.

**GoldenBoy: **And it can't be Tigerstar, because he's not epic.

**Sticks: **True that.

**EvilEpicLeader: **ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!

**YourFavouriteGinger: **So it IS Tigerstar! Hmm…

**ColdAsIce: **But he's not epic!

**Hazel308: **We'll have to fix that.

**EvilEpicLeader 's username was changed to CryBaby.**

**PoisonIvy: **HAHAHAHAHAHA

**CinderGirl: **XD XD

**YourFavouriteGinger: **Beautiful, Hazeltail.

**Hazel308: **I try.

**CryBaby 's username has been changed to Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar: **Now if all of you would shut up, I could take roll call and you can find out why you were invited here.

**Poowing: **SOMEONE CHANGE MY USERNAME BACK

**Poowing 's username has been changed to PooPoowing.**

**PooPoowing: **I didn't mean that!

**Tigerstar: **SHUT UP! I invited you here! So I control your fate!

**TheBestTomInTheUniverse: **Hate to break it to you, but at worst you control our usernames.

**TheBestTomInTheUniverse has been kicked out of the chat by Tigerstar.**

**SweetAndSpicy: **…OMG

**YourFavouriteGinger: **I wanna learn how to do that!

**Tigerstar: **If you shut up, there's a chance I could teach you.

**YourFavouriteGinger: **…

**PooPoowing: **…

**Hazel308: **…

**ColdAsIce: **…

**CinderGirl: **…

**GoldenBoy: **…

**WarriorCodeLover: **…

**Sticks: **…

**PoisonIvy: **…Well that was weird.

**SweetAndSpicy: **NOOOOOO BERRYNOSE

**PoppysOnFrost: **What are you talking about? He's mine!

**SweetAndSpicy: **Mine!

**PoppysOnFrost: **Mine!

**SweetAndSpicy: **Mine!

**PoppysOnFrost: **Mine!

**SweetAndSpicy: **Mine!

**PoppysOnFrost: **Mine!

**SweetAndSpicy: **Mine!

**PoppysOnFrost: **Mine!

**SweetAndSpicy: **Mine!

**PoppysOnFrost: **Mine!

**SweetAndSpicy: **Mine!

**PoppysOnFrost: **Mine!

**SweetAndSpicy: **Mine!

**PoppysOnFrost: **Mine!

**PoppysOnFrost has been kicked out of the chat by Tigerstar.**

**SweetAndSpicy has been kicked out of the chat by Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar: **They were annoying. Onto attendance! Jayfeather?

**Sticks: **Present.

**Tigerstar: **Lionblaze?

**GoldenBoy: **Here!

**Tigerstar: **Hollyleaf?

**WarriorCodeLover: **Yep!

**WarriorCodeLover has been kicked out of the chat by Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar: **Her username gave her away. Dovewing?

**PooPoowing: **…Here

**PooPoowing 's username has been changed to Dovewing.**

**Dovewing: **Finally, some respect around here! Thank you!

**Tigerstar: **Ivypool?

**PoisonIvy: **Yep.

**Tigerstar: **Okay, Berrynose is gone, how about Hazeltail?

**Hazel308: **Here.

**Tigerstar: **Poppyfrost is gone, Honeyfern is gone, Cinderheart?

**CinderGirl: **Yep!

**Tigerstar: **Foxleap?

**YourFavouriteGinger: **The one and only.

**Tigerstar: **And Icecloud.

**ColdAsIce: **Present.

**Tigerstar: **All right, so the reason I gathered you all here today is simple.

**YourFavouriteGinger: **You can teach us how to kick people out of chats?

**Tigerstar: **NO.

**YourFavouriteGinger: **Aww…

**Tigerstar: **You are here because we'd like to recruit you for our Dark Forest clan.

**PoisonIvy: **What's in it for us?

**Tigerstar: **…Helping me take over the clans…

**ColdAsIce: **I'm out. No thanks.

**ColdAsIce left the chat room.**

**Tigerstar: **If you let me type my three minute speech, I can explain-

**Tigerstar 's username has been changed to WannabeLeader.**

**YourFavouriteGinger: **MWAHAHAHA

**Hazel308: **YAY

**Dovewing: **But he was so nice to me! I think I might join.

**Dovewing's username has been changed to ThePooiestPoowing.**

**ThePooiestPoowing has been kicked out of the chat by PoisonIvy.**

**CinderGirl: **Awesome, apprentice!

**GoldeyBoy: **How come we can't do that?

**WannabeLeader: **Listen here, brats-

**WannabeLeader has been kicked out of the chat by PoisonIvy.**

**Sticks: **Victory!

**PoisonIvy: **I spent the last five minute fiddling around with the hidden switches in my device, and now I can kick people out!

**YourFavouriteGinger: **Teach me, Oh Mighty Goddess!

**Hazel308: **Me too!

**GoldenBoy: **I wouldn't mind knowing how.

**Sticks: **Yeah, when Leafpool shows up in our chats, it can get awkward…

**PoisonIvy: **All right, come on over to my place and I can show you.

**YourFavouriteGinger: **But isn't Dovewing there?

Dovewing's screams can be heard echoing down Ivypool's hall. Ivypool smirks.

**PoisonIvy: **Nope.

**Hazel308: **Let's go, then!

**PoisonIvy has left the chat room.**

**Hazel308 has left the chat room.**

**YourFavouriteGinger has left the chat room.**

**Sticks has left the chat room.**

**GoldenBoy has left the chat room.**

**CinderGal has left the chat room.**

**Everyone's usernames are really self-explanatory. I really hope that makes up for what I missed, and that you laughed. I recently suffered a concussion and had to lay off the computer for a few days. Have an awesome day you guys!**


	5. EAT SLEEP TYPE REPEAT

**AND HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE**

**Hi again! Betcha never thought I'd update this, eh? Well, enjoy, someone asked me about it so I thought I'd try. This one features our favourite group just chatting away, then ever-so persistent Tigerstar joins and tries to get them to join the Dark Forest Clan. Idk. If you want me to update, give me ideas!  
**

**So let's go!**

**PoisonIvy has entered the chat room.**

**FoxleapFever has entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **Hey cuz!

**FoxleapFever: **Hello, my favourite hacker!

**HazelGirl entered the chat room.**

**HazelGirl: **I sensed a disturbance in the cosmos.

**FoxleapFever: **Did I say favourite?

**HazelGirl: **And it turns out, my so-called boyfriend doesn't think I'm a good hacker!

**FoxleapFever: **I meant second favourite.

**PoisonIvy: **Excuse me?

**FoxleapFever's user name has been changed to Poowing.**

**Poowing: **Oh you have got to be kidding me.

**Poowing's user name has been changed to DIEFOXLEAP.**

**PoisonIvy: **Nice touch, Hazeltail.

**HazelGirl: **He taught me well.

**DIEFOXLEAP: **Apparently too well.

**DIEFOXLEAP's user name has been changed to Can'tTouchThis.**

**Can'tTouchThis: **But you've also forgotten I can override that part of the system so I can still change my user name.

**Can'tTouchThis: **Now really you guys are both amazing hackers, I taught you almost everything I know.

**HazelGirl: **And he has forgotten that IVYPOOL taught me how to do this.

**Can'tTouchThis has been kicked out of the chat.**

**PoisonIvy: **yES GIRL

**HazelGirl: **You taught me very well.

**PoisonIvy: **That seems to be the most commonly used phrase in these chats nowadays.

**IceIceBaby has entered the chat room.**

**IceIceBaby: **Hey guys! My brother is such a nuisance!

**PoisonIvy: **Hi, Foxleap.

**HazelGirl: **Hello.

**IceIceBaby: **That is so rude! I'm Icecloud, can't you see the user name?

**PoisonIvy: **...Icecloud would never used such a stupid, self-absorbed user name.

**HazelGirl: **That, and Icecloud is hanging out with Poppyfrost tonight. A picture of the two just flew off on Instagram.

**IceIceBaby: **...

**IceIceBaby has left the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **Oh brother.

**HazelGirl: **Hey Ivypool, I found an online hackers course. Now I know how to change settings on this chat.

**PoisonIvy: **Oooooooo show me

**HazelGirl: **For example, I changed one setting so whenever Foxleap types anything on the key board, it will appear as 'I love Hazeltail' in the chat.

**PoisonIvy: **OMG thats awesome show me how to do that.

**HazelGirl: **Head on over.

**PoisonIvy: **Will do.

**PoisonIvy has left the chat room.**

**HazelGirl has left the chat room.**

**W*W*W*W**

**W*W*W*W*W*W**

**W*W*W*W**

**Divagirl has entered the chat room.**

**Divagirl has named the chat room DRAMA QUEENS**

**DRAMA QUEENS**

**PoisonIvy has entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **What the heck is with the chat title?

**Divagirl: **Well I was sent a note to talk gossip in this chat, so I thought I was an appropriate title.

**PoisonIvy: **Dovewing...

**Divagirl: **Hey! It's not Dovewing! Who's Dovewing? She sounds beautiful!

**PoisonIvy: **I can't believe you could be THIS stupid.

**Divagirl: **RUDE!

**PoisonIvy: **Seriously.

**PoisonIvy: **I can hear you typing from across the hall.

**Divagirl: **...THAT'S NOT ME

**PoisonIvy: **Sure sure

**PoisonIvy has named the chat room EAT SLEEP TYPE REPEAT**

**EAT SLEEP TYPE REPEAT**

**Divagirl: **That's your every day schedule.

**PoisonIvy: **For a good reason

**PoisonIvy: **Socializing is SOOOO last year

**Divagirl's user name has been changed to Poowing.**

**Poowing's user name has been changed to Divagirl.**

**Divagirl: **Not this time!

**PoisonIvy: **So you have a trick or two. Hmm...

**Divagirl: **Yep! I've learned a bit!

**PoisonIvy: **Let's see you match up with this.

**PoisonIvy had modified the texting settings for the following users: Divagirl**

**Divagirl: **I'M A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS WHO LOVES DOLLIES

**PoisonIvy: **Hazeltail is the best.

**Divagirl: **I'M A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS WHO LOVES DOLLIES

Dovewing's anguished scream can be heard across the hall and Ivypool quickly locks her door as to prevent her sister from stabbing her with her worn out heels.

**HazelGirl has entered the chat room.**

**HazelGirl: **Just let me catch up on the other texts here

**PoisonIvy: **Take your time.

**Divagirl: **I'M A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS WHO LOVES DOLLIES

**HazelGirl: **See, that course can be so useful.

**PoisonIvy: **I owe you one.

**Divagirl: **I'M A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS WHO LOVES DOLLIES

**HazelGirl: **I invited a bunch of people to the chat. I guess word got around to Dovewing. People should be joining any minutes now

**HotDAMN has entered the chat room.**

**ShutUp has entered the chat room.**

**WarriorCodeLover has entered the chat room.**

**LeaderOfTheDark has entered the chat room.**

**SweeterThanU has entered the chat room.**

**BlazeBoy has entered the chat room.**

**FrozenFlowers has entered the chat room.**

**FrozenCloud has entered the chat room.**

**GingerPower has entered the chat room.**

**Cinders has entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **...I'll be damned, that's a lot of people.

**HazelGirl: **Let's see if everyone's here. Honeyfern?

**SweeterThanU: **Here!

**HazelGirl: **Poppyfrost?

**FrozenFlowers: **Yep!

**HazelGirl: **Cinderheart?

**Cinders: **Hola.

**HazelGirl: **Is Lionblaze here?

**HazelGirl: **LIONBLAZE

**BlazeBoy: **Yeah, yeah, sorry.

**HazelGirl: **Berrynose?

**HotDAMN: **Present!

**HotDAMN's user name has been changed to Annoying.**

**Annoying: **That was unnecessary! Change it back!

**PoisonIvy: **Nope.

**HazelGirl: **Nice one, Ivypool. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf?

**ShutUp: **Yep.

**WarriorCodeLover: **Here!

**GingerPower: **...interesting user name, Jayfeather.

**ShutUp's user name has been changed to FLOWERBOY.**

**FLOWERBOY: **Foxleap I swear to the stars I will murder you

**HazelGirl: **Anyways... Icecloud?

**FrozenCloud: **Yep.

**HazelGirl: **...Foxleap?

**GingerPower: **Of course!

**Cinders: **Is Dovewing here?

**Divagirl: **I'M A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS WHO LOVES DOLLIES

**SweeterThanU: **AHAHAHAHAHA

**FrozenCloud: **XD XD XD XD

**PoisonIvy: **You are all welcome.

**GingerPower: **Can you teach me that?

**PoisonIvy has modified the texting settings for the following users: Divagirl, GingerPower**

**GingerPower: **All hail the great Ivypool!

**Divagirl: **My totally fav hobby is sitting outside in the snow and picking my nose!

**Annoying: **okay, now THAT'S funny.

**FrozenFlowers: **OMG KILLING MYSELF LAUGHING

**HazelGirl: **Wait a sec, who's LeaderOfTheDark?

**FLOWERBOY: **I'll give you three guesses.

**LeaderOfTheDark: **Greetings, worthless beings. I am chatting with you presently to recruit you to the DarkClan. You shall be respected and learn how to fight in numerous ways, and I will teach you much of what I know. This is a worthwhile opportunity. I would like you answers. Join us, or else.

**Annoying: **...do you have cookies?

**LeaderOfTheDark: **Plenty.

**Annoying: **Bye guys!

**WarriorCodeLover: **No way am I doing that!

**FLOWERBOY: **Nope.

**SweeterThanU: **Nope.

**BlazeBoy: **Better chance of Jayfeather getting his sight again.

**FLOWERBOY: **...

**BlazeBoy: **cruel, I know.

**LeaderOfTheDark: **We want you to join, or else!

**SYSTEM ERROR. HazelGirl and PoisonIvy have both chosen to modify the following users' texting abilities: LeaderOfTheDark.**

**GingerLover has modified his own texting options.**

**LeaderOfTheDark's user name has been changed to WhinyWannabe.**

**WhinyWannabe: **WAAAA SOMEONE GET ME A SOOTHER

**FrozenCloud: **That just made my day!

**GingerLover: **My two favourite gals are awesome!

**FrozenCloud: **Excuse me?

**GingerLover: **ACK NOT AGAIN

**GingerLover has overrided the system. The group chat has been terminated. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**W*W*W*W**

**W*W*W*W*W*W**

**W*W*W*W**

**How was that? Review!**


	6. Girl Talk?

**By popular request.**

**Dedicated to Featherflight123.**

* * *

**Hazel0308 has entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy has entered the chat room.**

**DoveTheBeautiful has entered the chat room.**

**Poppys101 has entered the chat room.**

**HoneyGirl has entered the chat room.**

**Hollyleaves has entered the chat room.**

**Cinders9 has entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **Is that everyone?

**Hazel0308: **No, there's probably a few more girls.

**HoneyGirl: **Yeah, Rosepetal's not here yet.

**PoisonIvy: **I'm sorry, who invited Dovewing?

**Cinders9: **...

**Poppys101: **...

**HoneyGirl: **...

**Hazel0308: **...

**Hollyleaves: **None of us.

**DoveTheBeautiful:** Rude!

**Roses678 has entered the chat room.**

**Hazel0308 has named the chat room GIRL TALK**

**GIRL TALK**

**Roses678:** Sorry, did I miss anything?

**PoisonIvy:** Did you invite Dovewing?!

**Roses678:** No way!

**Icecloud333 has entered the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy:** Okay, now I think we have everyone.

**Hazel0308:** Something's not right.

**Poppys101:** Hazeltail, why did you decide to make this chat again?

**HoneyGirl:** Quality girl bonding time, duh!

**Poppys101:** Well, no need to be so rude about it.

**HoneyGirl:** I wasn't being rude! You're just jealous because Berrynose likes me better.

**Cinders9:** OH CRAP

**Roses678:** Guys, we should all just calm down, take a deep breath...

**Icecloud333:** LET THE SHOW BEGIN

**Hollyleaves: **NO WAIT

**Poppys101:** BERRYNOSE LOVES ME HE FOREVER WILL AND ALWAYS HAS AND I KNOW SO I AM ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE HE IS A FANTASTIC BEAUTIFUL HUMAN AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT HIM HE'S MINE NOT YOURS MINE MINE MINE ALL MINE

**Hazel0308:** Deep breaths...

**HoneyGirl:** WELL YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S ALWAYS LOVED ME AND I KNOW HE'S A FANTASTIC PERSON AND I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART AND HE'S ALWAYS LOVED ME AND WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER AND HE'S MINE** NOT **YOUR MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE ALLLLLLLLLLLLL MINE

**PoisonIvy has modified the text settings for the following users: HoneyGirl and Poppys101**

**Poppys101: **Berrynose loves us both! All hail Ivypool!

**HoneyGirl: **Let's just all be friends, and praise Ivypool!

**PoisonIvy: **Well, that wasn't hard.

**Cinders9: **XD

**Icecloud333: **Damn Ivypool! :D

**Hollyleaves: **Thank you.

**Roses678: **Well, that's one way to stop them

**Hazel0308: **^^

**DoveTheBeautiful: **So what's the juicy gossip?

**Icecloud333: **Just wondering who invited you.

**Hazel0308: **BURN

**Poppys101: **Berrynose loves us both! All hail Ivypool!

**Cinders9: **Need some ice for that burn?

**PoisonIvy: **But seriously, who invited her?

**XxXxX**

**PoisonIvy has created a chat room with the following members: Hazel0308, Poppys101, HoneyGirl, Icecloud333, Cinders9, Roses678**

**PoisonIvy has named the chat room THE REAL GIRL TALK**

**THE REAL GIRL TALK**

**HoneyGirl: **I'm sorry, but why are there two of these things?

**HoneyGirl: **Hey, my speech isn't modified anymore! YAY! :D

**Poppys101: **Freedom!

**Hazel0308: **The text changing only sticks with the chat room you do it in.

**PoisonIvy has modified the text settings for the following users: HoneyGirl and Poppys101**

**HoneyGirl: **ALL HAIL IVYPOOL

**Roses678: **IVYPOOL, BEHAVE YOURSELF.

**PoisonIvy: **They were enjoying themselves too much.

**Hollyleaves: **Seriously?!

**Cinders9: **ON TOPIC PLEASE

**GIRL TALK**

**DoveTheBeautiful: **Um, hello? Where'd everyone go?

**PoisonIvy: **We're plotting how to get rid of you. Shut up for a second.

**DoveTheBeautiful: **Rude!

**THE REAL GIRL TALK**

**PoisonIvy: **That's not Dovewing.

**Hazel0308: **Okay, I thought so.

**Roses678: **?

**Icecloud333: **How do you know?...

**HoneyGirl: **ALL HAIL IVYPOOL

**PoisonIvy: **Thank you, Honeyfern.

**Hollyleaves: **I thought so. Dovewing hasn't interrupted us with her usual 'I'm more beautiful than you' speech.

**Poppys101: **Ivypool is always right!

**PoisonIvy: **So much praise...

**Cinders9: **How do you know it's not Dovewing?

**PoisonIvy:** Dovewing dropped her phone in the toilet yesterday night.

**Roses678: **HAHAHA how'd she manage that?

**PoisonIvy: **It was in her back jeans pocket, then she forgot about it when she went to use the bathroom, the jeans went down and the phone fell with a splash.

**Cinders9: **LOL XD

**Icecloud333: **That's priceless!

**Poppys101: **Ivypool is always right!

**Hazel0308: **And she hasn't got a new phone or anything?

**PoisonIvy: **Nope, she's going downtown tonight to pick up a new one. She keeps trying to borrow mine.

**HoneyGirl: **ALL HAIL IVYPOOL

**Icecloud333: **They're getting annoying...

**PoisonIvy: **Fine...

**PoisonIvy has removed the text modifications for the following users: HoneyGirl and Poppys101**

**HoneyGirl: **I've learned my lesson.

**Cinders9: **What's the plan, then? Who's pretending to be Dovewing?

**Roses678: **Girl or guy, you think?

**PoisonIvy: **I've got an idea about who it is. Until I can fish him out, we talk about really gross stuff. Or quiz the fake Dovewing on stuff that only Dovewing knows.

**Hollyleaves: **Whoever it is, I think I know. It's not Lionblaze or Jayfeather, they're watching football on TV. Their phones are with me.

**Icecloud333: **Well, _Lionblaze_ is watching.

**Hollyleaves: **OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

**Poppys101: **Let's do this.

**GIRL TALK**

**DoveTheBeautiful: **Hello? Anyone?

**DoveTheBeautiful: **?

**DoveTheBeautiful: **HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**THE REAL GIRL TALK**

**Icecloud333: **Who ever it is is just as annoying as the regular Dovewing.

**Hollyleaves: **True.

**GIRL TALK**

**PoisonIvy: **Okay, fine, gossip time.

**DoveTheBeautiful: **About time!

**Icecloud333: **Ugh, you wouldn't BELIEVE how bad these period cramps are hitting me.

**Roses678: **Oh, I know, right? We must be synced.

**Hazel0308: **It's so painful. Blood everywhere, so much blood...

**Hollyleaves: **Did you know that women lose enough blood during their periods that they should die from blood loss eight times?

**DoveTheBeautiful: **You girls and all your pain...

**Cinders9: ** oh HO

**Roses678: **Don't you feel pain, Dovewing?

**Poppys101: **Unless...

**DoveTheBeautiful: **What I mean is if you think your pain is bad, it's barely anything compared to mine! I die of pain all the time!

**THE REAL GIRL TALK**

**PoisonIvy: **That was smooth.

**Cinders9: **Too smooth.

**Hazel0308: **It's Foxleap.

**GIRL TALK**

**HoneyGirl: **If you say so, Dovewing.

**DoveTheBeautiful: **I DO say so! Now, what's all the latest boy drama?

**Poppys101: **Wouldn't want to bore you.

**Roses678: **Yeah, don't you have Tigerheart and Bumblestripe?

**DoveTheBeautiful: **Yeah, but they're getting boring. What do you guys think of Foxleap? I think he's pretty good looking!

**THE REAL GIRL TALK**

**PoisonIvy: **Everyone know who it is now?

**Hollyleaves: **Foxleap.

**Cinders9: **Foxleap.

**Poppys101: **Foxleap.

**HoneyGirl: **Foxleap.

**Icecloud333: **Foxleap.

**Roses678: **Foxleap.

**Hazel0308: **my god daMNED ANNOYING BOYFRIEND

**GIRL TALK**

**Hazel0308: **Foxleap, give it up.

**Roses678: **We all know it's you.

**DoveTheBeautiful: **How rude of you!

**DoveTheBeautiful 's username has been changed to Pooleap.**

**PoisonIvy: **That suits you much better.

**Icecloud333: **Serves you right for trying to get out secrets!

**Pooleap: **HAZELTAIL SAVE ME

**Hazel0308: **Save you? SAVE YOU?

**HoneyGirl: **Here we go!

**Hazel0308: **YOU WANT ME TO SAVE YOU?! WELL, EARTH TO FOXLEAP, YOU'RE BEING A STUPID *&amp;%$%# IDIOT AND HORRIBLE AND ABSOLUTELY ANNOYING! YOU DON'T DESERVED TO BE SAVED, YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN A HOLE WITH NOTHING TO EAT BUT AVOCADOS. YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO HAVE ME AS A GIRLFRIEND YOU HORRIBLE PIECE OF *&amp;^% AND I HOPE YOU DO NOT DIE A PEACEFUL DEATH BECAUSE I WILL NOT MAKE YOUR DEATH PEACEFUL FOR YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF CRAP? RUN IT THROUGH YOUR TINY MIND!

**Icecloud333: **Well.

**Hollyleaves: **Not the avocados...

**Roses678: **You think they'll break up?

**Pooleap: **Hazeltail, darling, I love you more than my life itself.

**Hazel0308: **I DON'T CARE

**Pooleap 's username has been changed to SexyGinger.**

**SexyGinger: **I bought you chocolate.

**Hazel0308: **Okay we're cool.

**SexyGinger: **Movies?

**Hazel0308: **See ya in 10.

**SexyGinger: **Love you, my favorite beautiful hacker.

**Hazel0308: **Love you too!

**SexyGinger has left the chat room.**

**Hazel0308 has left the chat room.**

**Roses678: **Wait, what just happened?

**PoisonIvy: **Wait wait wait... I thought I was his favorite hacker!

**Cinders9: **I want chocolate! No fair!

**HoneyGirl: **I think it's best if we all just leave.

**Poppys101: **Probably. See you guys.

**Poppys101 left the chat room.**

**HoneyGirl left the chat room.**

**Roses678 left the chat room.**

**Cinders9 has left the chat room.**

**Hollyleaves has left the chat room.**

**PoisonIvy: **I'm going to murder that ginger.

**Icecloud333: **Wait in line.

**PoisonIvy has left the chat room.**

**Icecloud333 has left the chat room.**

* * *

**That was soooooo long! I hope you all enjoyed! :)**


End file.
